Breakup in Parking Lot
by okiedokie-lokie
Summary: Russia is upset because he has to breakup with China. I dont own Hetalia. Rated T cause countries like to curse
1. Breaking Up

**Me: Hello! A change from the lovely fluff to a bad breakup.. **

**Prussia: ilikejapan doesn't own the awesome me, China, Hetalia, or Russia.**

**Me: Prussia! Thanks, now go away! Russia and China should be here!**

**...**

"You hurt me, aru." They were standing in the back of parking lot, cars nowhere to be seen.

"I know, I know. Just listen to me this time China, please. Just this time," Russia said, on the verge of crying.

China said, walking backwards away from Russia, "You hurt me, _Ivan_, yo-you cheated on m-me. Th-that's all I-I need now. Leave me alone, aru," China is now cornered up to a wall, Russia walks up to him and puts both of his hands next to his face.

" I-It was a-a mistake, P-Prussia tricked me. Please believe me, da? Please. It w-was never meant to b-be like this." Russia finally starts tearing up, droplets trailing down his cheeks. China couldn't look up at him. "China, please."

"No, you could've stopped him, aru. You could've said 'no' or 'this isn't right' or 'I'm already with someone', not to go off with that bitch. I-I just can't believe i-it anymore," China looked angrily straight into Russia's eyes, cheeks and nose red from crying, a storm starting between them.

"First, he isn't a 'bitch'. He's Prussia—"

"See, aru? You're defending him and he's not even here." China's mouth spilled pure hatred.

Russia cursed under his breath. "China, I-I'm sorry. Let's just, no, let's just be friends, da?"

China held in all his tears, and ran from under Russia's grip, and left the scene. A destroyed Russia fell to his knees, and cried his lungs out; he knows that now he just lost the love of his life for a stupid kiss from Prussia.


	2. How It All Started

As Russia was walking down the street to China's house, he felt as if he was being watched. Turning back, he doesn't see anyone, so he shrugs and keeps on walking. It was already really late at night, so Russia wondered why anyone would be out at this dark of the night.

"Boo!" Someone said behind Russia. Russia jumped and almost fell. He looked up.

Prussia?

_What was Prussia doing here in China's place? That's really weird. Was he following me all the way over here?_ Russia thought.

"Yo! Russia, what are you doing here so late into the night? Are you here just to take a walk, or to see _someone_ special?" Prussia circled Russia, getting closer and closer by each step.

"Prussia… No—"

China decided to take a walk looking for Russia. _He probably got lost again within the streets, too bad he doesn't have his phone with him,_ thought China as he jumped off his porch to the sidewalk.

As he walks through neighborhood alleys and streets, he stops. He sees between houses an alleyway he hasn't checked yet. _Maybe he's playing a game with one of the children that hang out late at night,_ China decided to himself. Nodding his head and slowly walking into the darkened alley, he stops.

Surprised, he falls onto his knees. What he sees in front of him scarred him.

Prussia lets go of Russia and looks down at the nation.

"Oh, hello, China. How's your evening been?" Prussia asks, getting closer to China and leaving Russia in his confused and flustered state. "It's pretty chilly here at night, don't you think so?"

"Y-you a-and Rus-sia, kiss-ed, I-I— W-what aru?" China backs up from Prussia, and starts tearing up. He starts tumbling back onto the cold hard ground, so he stands up and runs to Russia's side.

"Russia, w-why didn't y-you tell me this, aru? We c-could've figured this o-out before… B-but why?" China started crying by the last two words that came out of his mouth.

"C-china. Listen to me. This wasn't my doing. It was Prussia, he set us up. Please believe me, da?" Russia started crying looking into China's eyes.

"N-no." Prussia started cackling in the background and left the scene.

**...**

**Prussia: IM SUPPOSED TO BE AWESOME! Not evil ;( *tears up and leaves room***

**Me: N-no Prussia! It's not like that. *chases after Prussia* I love you!**

**China: ilikejapan likes Prussia, but she needed someone to break up both me and Russia up. So she chose Prussia.**

**Russia: Sorry Prussia fans. *gets China under his arm and kisses China on the cheek***


End file.
